


Chaton Delivery Service

by whatarubberchicken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kitty Love Zine: A Marichat Zine, Marichat, miraculous zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/pseuds/whatarubberchicken
Summary: Marinette gets a late-night pizza delivery from her favorite cat superhero.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 281





	Chaton Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Marichat Zine: Kitty Love II

“Chaton delivery service!” a familiar voice called from Marinette’s balcony. Marinette snorted in laughter from where she sat on her bed. He was such a weeb. She put her book away before standing and pushing her hatch open, schooling her face into a frown.

“We don’t want any,” she said solemnly, resting her arms on the entrance to the trap door. 

“Aww,” Chat Noir pouted, a ball cap on his head and a pizza box in his hand. “But we guarantee, your order will be purr-fect. And the view’s not too bad either.” He gave her a saucy wink and a hopeful smile.

“Hiss-terical,” she said flatly, even as her mouth twitched. “Your jokes keep getting worse and worse.”

“But I’m slowly converting you to using them,” he pointed out, his bright smile never dimming. “So—winning!” He pumped his fist in the air.

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that was slowly creeping back onto her face. “Whatcha got there?” she asked, nodding towards the box.

“Oh, this? I—” Chat stopped himself and his face fell into a pout. “Aww, man! I wish I had a smoothie. I could’ve been a meme.”

Marinette laughed, covering her face with her hands. _What a goofball._

“Alya has a whole _section_ of the Blog dedicated to your memes, kitty,” she pointed out.

“Still….”

“Chat,” she deadpanned. “The box?”

“Oh, uh, right,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he got back on track. “Do you happen to like pizza?”

“Depends on the pizza,” she shrugged, pulling herself up onto the balcony. She was closing the trapdoor behind her when the lightbulb went off in her head. _Ah, so that’s what Chat had been trying to ask her earlier._ “Let me guess,” she winced, “another failed date with Ladybug?”

“Not a date,” he corrected quickly. “Honest. I was just trying to be friendly. I overheard her and Rena talking about American heroes the other day, and they sounded really excited. So, I thought she might like some American traditions and food, but by the time it finished cooking, they were already off for the night, and I can’t call her when she’s not suited up….” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

“So, now you’ve got a whole pizza, and you just realized you can’t eat it all.”

“Basically,” he admitted. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Marinette shook her head. “Oh, my poor disaster kitty,” she said. “If you’d just told her you wanted to bring her food, I’m sure she would’ve stayed.”

“But that would’ve ruined the surprise,” he whined, slumping into her patio chair.

“And now _I_ get a pizza instead,” she said, grinning. “So, I’m not complaining. Do you want a movie or games while we eat?”

“Movie for now,” he sighed, running his claws through his hair while she went back down to her room. “Do you want any help?” he called after her.

“Just catch,” she called back, tossing a bundle of blankets and pillows up to him. He started laying them out on her balcony while she grabbed her laptop. By the time she brought it up, Chat was stretched out on his belly, his face buried in her soft pillows. Marinette rolled her eyes at the lazy cat and dropped her laptop right on his backside.

Chat yelped. Marinette giggled and went back down to fetch them a couple of drinks.

“You realize you just hit me on the butt with your computer, right?” he called after her, his voice still muffled by her pillow.

“And yet, you survive.”

“Rude,” he pouted, peering down at her from the hatch. “I need that accessory for the ladies. One in particular!”

“Good thing it has plenty of padding, then,” she teased, grabbing their drinks and making her way back up to the balcony.

Chat had turned to face her, using his whole body to look scandalized. “Princess, are you saying my butt is fat?”

She snickered. “ _I_ was referring to the magical catsuit, but….”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Your butt is fine, Chat.”

“Ah, so you _are_ looking!”

He gave her a wink and the _cattiest_ grin ever, so she punched him on the shoulder as they arranged themselves side-by-side for optimal viewing. Chat had selected a movie while she got them drinks, but she had no idea which one. The first few scenes had just started when they opened the pizza. Both of them breathed in the delightful smell.

“Pepperoni,” Marinette said appreciatively, grabbing the nearest slice. “Nice choice, kitty.”

“It has spots, just like my lady,” he singsonged, taking a piece for himself.

She snorted her laughter. “Please don’t ever mention taking a bite out of her like you’re doing to that pizza, Chat Noir.”

Chat, now caught stuffing half his piece in his mouth at once, froze before continuing to chew much more slowly and thoughtfully.

“Can I call her a snack?”

Marinette choked on her own mouthful. She shook with laughter as she tried to wash it down with her drink.

“You’re going to get strung up by her yoyo string.”

“Oh, the things we do for love,” Chat sighed dramatically.

Neither of them paid much attention to the movie for the next few minutes, but a bout of dramatic, suspenseful music caught their attention. Marinette looked back just as the hero started confessing his love to the heroine. She winced. She really hoped Chat wasn’t getting any ideas—

“Ohhh myyy,” Chat gasped, his eyes round as the movie took a surprisingly deep romantic turn and the two characters started kissing. Before Marinette realized what he was doing, he’d wrapped his arm around her shoulders and covered her face with his hand. “That escalated quickly. Avert your innocent eyes, princess!”

“Oh, please,” she retorted, laughing and shoving him away, “if anyone’s the innocent one here, it’s you.”

“You’re not wrong….”

The suggestive music swelled as the movie continued along a more intimate path.

“You know,” Marinette said faintly, reaching over to turn off the movie, “maybe we should play cards instead.”

Beside her, Chat was bright red under the hand he’d brought up to cover his face. “I swear, Marinette, I didn’t know….”

“I know,” she giggled. She hadn’t been joking earlier; as much as she liked teasing him about the leather-looking suit and being a furry, Chat Noir was one of the purest souls she knew. If he’d known the movie had any sort of “love scene” in it, he definitely wouldn’t have chosen it.

Even now, he wouldn’t look at her.

“Please don’t tell Ladybug that I was imagining me and her as the main couple right up until that scene,” he begged, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in. “She really _will_ string me up with her yoyo.”

“Aww, who’s afraid of the big, bad superhero?” Marinette teased. She grabbed his pillow, and teasingly pushed her face closer to his. He pouted.

“ _You_ should be,” he grumbled. “I’ll have you know I’m an apex predator with unlimited magical powers.”

“ _You_ are nothing more than a big pussy cat who needs lots of cuddles,” she retorted, stroking his hair to prove her point. “And possibly more pizza.”

As expected, Chat melted into her touch. Marinette was an expert in soothing her beloved friend. He ended up sprawled there on the floor with his head in her lap, purring and content as she rubbed behind his cat ears.

“Mmm, this is nice,” he murmured when she scratched him under the chin. “I’m glad Ladybug bailed.”

Marinette blinked in surprise, pausing her scratching. Chat seemed to realize what he’d just said at the same moment and quickly wrenched himself out of the lap he’d fallen into.

“N-not that I don’t want to do this with Ladybug!” he stammered quickly, wide-eyed. “I do, obviously – she’s the love of my life—”

“Chat, I get it,” Marinette interrupted. He was quickly turning red again and it was _so_ cute. She gave him a grin and a quick peck on the tip of his nose, making him go cross-eyed. “I love my Chaton Delivery Service.”


End file.
